mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Burn Like Napalm
Burn Like Napalm is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln goes after Tommy Marcano, brother to Sal Marcano and capo of the Marcano Crime Family who runs the Southdowns district of New Bordeaux. Narrative Lincoln meets with Donovan to discuss Tommy Marcano and his involvement with Sal's counterfeiting operation, which was the true motivation behind the Federal Reserve heist. He had failed to get to Alvarez in time and Sal was pissed. Tommy insists that he wanted to lock him up, but out of fear of his uncle Zarraga finding out, Sal wouldn't hear of it. Now Lincoln knows about the plates and is undoubtedly making plans to get his hands on them. Sal orders Tommy to get down to The Acadia and protect them at all cost. However, Tommy wasn't about to let people think he was out of his league by canceling fights and shutting down the gym, and this arrogance is what allowed Lincoln easy access inside. Lincoln tracked down Alcee Bennett, a small-time hustler who worked for Sammy Robinson until he double crossed him and was kicked out of Delray Hollow. Alcee was now scratching out a living recruiting fighters for Tommy's "Jungle Fights" at The Acadia. If he vouched for Lincoln at the door, Lincoln could get in without a ruckus. Lincoln finds Alcee at the Briar Patch in the French Ward and tells him that he's going to vouch for him so he can gain access to the gym. Lincoln has heard that if you win, Tommy meets you in person, and Alcee confirms that, saying Tommy likes to size up the winners and see if they're someone he wants to bring in on a regular bases or if they're just a one-time deal. If he agrees to meet, one of his men will meet him after the fight and bring him to Tommy's office. Once he enters the ring, Lincoln quickly defeats his three opponents, Nick "Boom-Boom" Beaumont, Bobby LeDoux, and Gravedigger Vaughn. When he returns to the locker room he's met by Tommy and his men, who asks if Lincoln thought he was stupid enough to not recognize him. Lincoln replies that he's never been one to shy away from a calculated risk before Tommy's men knock him out. When Lincoln awakens, Tommy is soaking him in a mixture of vegetable oil and gasoline, which he says makes it thick and sticky. He will let it soak in a while, so it can work its way into every nook and cranny. That way when he lights it, "that shit's going to burn like napalm". He goes on to taunt Lincoln more, telling him how painful it's going to be, until Lincoln manages to get free and take out Tommy's men. Once they're dealt with, Lincoln subdues Tommy. As Tommy reminisces about how he should have followed his brother's advice and done something worthwhile with his life, Lincoln soaks him in his own gasoline mixture. Just before setting him on fire Lincoln tells him, "You are who you are and there's no point arguing with yourself about it." He then tosses his lighter on the floor, sending Tommy and the gym up in flames. Epilogue After this, there are a series of cutscenes that may follow, depending on the order in which Tommy Marcano was killed. First Capo Killed Sal calls Giorgi into his office and tells him that his uncle Tommy is dead. Giorgi expresses his condolences, saying he knew how much he meant to him. Sal explains that Tommy was a smart kid and could have been anything he wanted. Sal tried to get him to go to college, even offered to pay for it, but instead Tommy choose to go to Cuba. He goes on to say that he was counting on that counterfeit money, and without it they're screwed. Giorgi suggests they put the squeeze on people, get them to increase what they're kicking up, but Sal disagrees, saying that just because you poke holes in someone, it doesn't mean you'll get anything out of them. Finally, Giorgi suggests calling Leo Galante, to which Sal protests. He explains that the whole reason he's building the casino is to get out from under The Commission, and if he brings them in they're going to want a cut of everything. After realizing it's his only option, he asks Giorgi to leave. Picking up the phone, Sal calls Leo, telling him he has something he needs to discuss. The scene changes to present day, where Father James explains how he's tried to reconcile the part of him that helped Lincoln with the part of him that vowed to follow the teachings of Jesus Christ, but he can't. He remembers watching the news and learning they had gunned down Dr. King, then seeing how people lashed out and rioted because he was all they had left; all the while Lincoln was in the other room, barely clinging to life. Father James thinks that may be why he did what he did. Second Capo Killed Out of desperation, Sal calls Giorgi's dealer, Nino Santangelo. He explains that he never wanted heroin in his city, claiming it messes with people's heads and makes them crazy, stupid, and brings down too much heat. Sal explains that he's building a casino across the lake. He had it all set up to get gambling legalized, but now it's all a big mess. Santangelo interrupts, stating that Sal wants his money. Sal tries to explain that he needs to get to the Governor, and it won't be cheap, but Santangelo cuts him off, saying that he wants to hear Sal say that he wants his money and asking him to say those words. Reluctantly, Sal does as he asks. Afterward Santangelo says he will bring Sal the money. In exchange Sal will allow him to sell heroin in his city and will not interfere in any way. They go on to discuss Santangelo killing Lincoln Clay, to which Santangelo happily agrees. The scene changes to present day, where Father James points out where Sammy's Bar used to be, saying that nobody wanted to live there, so they finally paved it over. He explains how every now and then something rattles this country so hard that there's not much left but the foundation. Father James hopes that people will learn from their mistakes, and that justice and peace will finally prevail, even if they are hard. Third Capo Killed The scene is present day. Father James describes how Lincoln once told him that he couldn't turn the other cheek and that the world doesn't work that way. He goes on to say that he's spent the last 40 years trying to prove him wrong, but he was just lying to himself. He looks at how people treat each other, how compassion is a sign of weakness, but greed is virtuous. The poor are considered morally corrupt, while every excess of the powerful is celebrated. People send their children off to war so that someone can make a few dollars. Father James admits that Lincoln was right. There will never be another Dr. King or Bobby Kennedy, but there will always be another Sal Marcano, another Sammy Robinson, another Lincoln Clay. As Father James walks away, he says, "We are a cruel and wicked people." Walkthrough See Donovan for more on Tommy Marcano. *Meet with Donovan outside the Drive-In restaurant in Southdowns to find out what he's learned about Tommy Marcano. Talk to Alcee. *Drive to the Briar Patch in the French Ward and talk with Alcee Bennett. Go to the Acadia. *Drive to The Acadia gym in Southdowns while you listen to Lincoln and Alcee talk. There is a four-minute timer on this objective. Enter the Acadia. *Pull around to the side of the gym and head down the stairs to enter the door. Submit to pat-down. *Approach the guard and press the interact button. Go to the locker room. *Head to the locker room with Alcee. Change your clothes. *Walk over to the locker and press the interact button. Enter the ring. *Follow Alcee out to the arena door. Defeat Nick "Boom-Boom" Beaumont. *There are only two hand-to-hand moves available, use melee to throw a punch and counter attack to block their blows. Once you've dealt enough damage follow the on-screen prompt to finish them off. Defeat Bobby LeDoux. *See above. Defeat Gravedigger Vaughn. *See above. Return to the locker room. *Head back to the locker room, where Tommy Marcano will be waiting with a group of his men. Fray the rope. *Follow the on-screen prompt to fray the rope. Kill Tommy Marcano. *Once you're loose, take out the men and subdue Tommy. Kill Tommy's remaining men. *Take out any remaining men before confronting Tommy. Confront Tommy Marcano. *Approach Tommy and use the interact button to begin the cutscene. **After the cutscene, you may leave Tommy to his fate or approach him and follow the prompt to kill him with your knife. Reach the street. *Make your way out of the gym, taking out several waves of men as you go. Escape the area. *Once you're outside, make your way out of the escape zone to end the mission. Result Completing this chapter will grant the Burn Like Napalm achievement and lead to a sitdown to assign the district. It also opens up the Watched Him Die conversation with Father James. If Tommy Marcano was the second capo killed, it will open up the story chapter In Comes the Devil. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay